


Blood Ceremony

by kawaii_exorcist



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Loss, Blood and Gore, Character Turned Into Vampire, F/M, Friendship, Halloween, Human/Vampire Relationship, Oral Sex, POV Female Character, Pre-Quest, Quests, Relationship(s), Romance, Seduction, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Inexperience, Soul Bond, Souled Vampire(s), Supernatural Elements, Transformation, Vampire Family, Vampire Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:52:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2397416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaii_exorcist/pseuds/kawaii_exorcist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night of lust turns into a night of blood. Can you survive an age old ceremony?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blood Ceremony

Blood Ceremony

Chapter 1

 

†

 

Your muscles tense as your body is jolted out of your deep sleep. Your heavy eyes blink slowly as your eyes begin to adjust and make out the room around you. Your eyes gaze out through the large window allowing you to see the stars that dot the sky. You shift your body over to face the gray-eyed god that lays beside you. You begin to nudge your way into his strong arms and place your face on his chest and softly start kissing him your soft lips start at his chest and make their way up to his neck. Your body tingles as your lips make contact with his icy cold skin. He awakes from his slumber.

 

“What a way to wake up.” he whispers as he gently starts to stroke your hair. Before you have time to think he rolls you over causing him to be laying on top of you.

 

“Get off of me.” You jokingly shriek as he bends over and starts to lick your stomach, causing your body to go numb. His tongue swirls in circular motions creating a sensation that pulses through your body, it is a sensation that you've never experienced before.

 

“That feels amazing...” You mumble as you grasp his soft hair between your fingers. His face shifts down to your lace panties. He grabs a hold of the top of them with his teeth and begins to pull them down. This causes you to get pretty wet. He begins to slide his plump, wet tongue in and out of you. You grab a hold of the blankets as waves of satisfaction pulse through your body. The waves of pleasure begin to increase and become stronger the longer that Levi's tongue is in you.

 

“You taste good.” Levi exclaims causing you to blush. Right before you think you are going to climax Levi stops, but the sensation still lives on. Levi cups your breasts in his hands and begins to massage them. Your hand reaches up and your fingers grasp onto his hard dick. His breath hitched, “Hold still.” Levi begins to gently bite your neck. At first the pain is subtle but then the pain starts to become more and more intense.

 

A little startled you say, “Ouch! Levi, that hurts, you’re biting too hard. Stop it!” But Levi continues to bite your neck. He aggressively grabs on to your shoulders and you start to freak out. You struggle against him, trying to make him understand that you’re serious and that you’re not in to this anymore. “Levi you're hurting me!” You shout. You then feel him remove his teeth from your neck and his face comes up. The first thing you notice is that his eyes are no longer gray but they are dotted with different hues and shades of red. You also notice that his pupils are dilated to an extent that you've never thought was humanly possible. Your attention is quickly directed to his mouth that is now covered in your blood, his long once white canines are now stained red. You gasp for air to scream but his hand covers your mouth.

 

“You’re going to be okay.” Levi says with a wink. The world then begins to increasingly fade out until all that's left is darkness.

 

†

 

You open your eyes and see nothing but darkness. Your body lays sprawled out on a cold stone floor. Shivering, you realize that your body is completely stripped of any garments. Your surroundings smell of a horrible odor that your nose has never encountered until now.

 

“You might want to get up! It's not sanitary to sleep on the floor.” A voice whispers causing you to jump up out of fear. Your eyes make out a women of medium build with pitch black hair and looks to be around the same age as yourself sitting in the corner of what you now realize is a cell. The women lacks clothes also.

 

“Where are we?”

 

“Welcome to hell.” The women says quietly.

 

“They call this place the feeding stables. They keep us here and whenever they feel the urge to feed, they come down here and pick one of us out.”

 

“F-feed?” You stutter questioningly.

 

“They're _vampires_ you idiot.” The word vampire chills you to the core sending shivers down your spine. You've heard rumors of vampires but you never believed they were real. You thought they were only urban legends. You've heard stories of people going missing or being found completely drained of blood but you never actually believed that vampires were the cause. Your attention is quickly snapped out of your train of thought as in the distance you here footsteps gradually getting closer and closer.

 

“He's here.” The woman in your cell whispers. You see a shadow of a man standing in front of your cell and watch him open the door. In one swift movement he grabs you and picks you off the floor. His cold hands clutching your arm as he pulls you through the darkness. You emerge into a huge dining hall that is lit by various torches and a huge stone fireplace. In the center of the room there sits a huge table at which several figures sit at. In the light you can see that the figure who pulled you through the darkness was in fact Levi. He was wearing a black crown that is dotted with blood red diamonds. He drags you to the table and forces you into a seat at the table. You are startled by the “food” that sits upon the table. In the center of the table there lays the body of a young girl who looks no older than ten with her entire abdomen ripped open. Her once blue dress is now a dark brownish red color. You try to hold in what little food that resides in your stomach as you watch the people sitting around you tear into various organs and parts of the girl.

 

“Hello madam.” A voice booms from a man that is seated at the head of the table. Upon his head sits a rather impressive crown.

 

“Um hello.” You say as your voice shakes.

 

“Welcome to my Estate. My name is King Erwin Smith and this is my wife Lady Hanji” He says as he gestures to a women that sits diagonally from him. She wears a black dress with silk ribbons that had blood stains on them. Her dress is cut exceptionally low at the bust. Her brunette hair was in a messy pony tail.

 

“Excuse me sir, but why am I here?” You whisper.

 

“Why, for the blood ceremony.” King Erwin says. He then snaps and a women wearing a short black dress with white lace emerges. She walks quickly and as she approaches the king she bows her head. Her ginger hair catching the light of the burning embers. “Petra take this young lady to change into something more appropriate, we can’t have her looking the way she does for the ceremony, now can we?”

 

“Yes master.” The lady named Petra says as she quickly bows again and dashes up to you grabbing your arm and pulling you into the darkness. She drags you into a room and sets you in a chair. The room contains rows and rows of clothes. Petra dashes left and right and zigzags through rows and rows of clothing. Petra returns holding a crimson Victorian gown with black lace and ribbons.

 

“Put this on madam, you mustn’t be late for the ceremony.” Petra says as she dashes out of the entryway. You emerge into the grand dining hall wearing the Victorian dress. You notice that Levi is already there along with all the other guests that were there from before. You walk towards Levi. You realize that all eyes are on you. Levi takes your hand and escorts you to the front of the room. You notice that Levi's gaze is directed to his father. His father gave a quick nod to start the ceremony. Levi then leans into your neck.

 

“Bite me.” Your body shivers after Levi whispered in your ear. You then feel the pain of Levi's teeth in your neck. You heart beat quickens and the adrenaline causes you to not be able to think clearly. Your vision goes white and all you recall is the words that rolled off Levi's tongue “bite me.” Hesitantly, you obey the command to bite Levi. You quickly lean into Levi's neck and your teeth penetrates his skin. The pain from Levi's teeth numbed away. Your once quickly beating heart has faded to a complete stop. You feel Levi remove is teeth from your neck and he pulls you off of him. “We're bonded forever…” Levi says with a smile. “I love you.” He whispers.

 

†

 

 

To Be Continued

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Transformation

Transformation

Chapter 2

 

†

 

You hear clapping and screaming Levi leads you off the stage. Levi's mother you know as lady Hanji claps and jumps, her brown ponytail bobbing up and down. “Congratulations! What a beautiful ceremony.” she screams over the crowd.

 

Levi leads you down several halls and pulls you into a room. In the center of the room there sits a huge bed and on top of the bed there lays the lady that you shared a cell with chained and looks to have been beaten. Her eyes widen when she sees you and Levi enter. The women struggles to break free of the chains. “Please don't hurt me! Please, I beg you just let me go.” she shouts as tears stream down her bruised cheeks.

 

“I hate begging, humans are so useless.” Levi says with an agitated tone. He walks up to the bed and in one fast movement snaps her neck sending her body to fall limp onto the silk sheets. Levi goes over and sits next to the lady's body. “Sorry I had to steal your first kill. Come over here while her blood is still warm.” he says as he gestures towards a spot next to him on the bed. You approach Levi and sit in the spot next to him. “We can share her.” He whispers. Levi takes his nail and cuts a rather large incision in her throat. Blood drips onto his fingers. He than proceeds to take the blood and wipe it onto his lips. “Have a taste.” he leans into you.

 

“I'm okay.” you say.

 

He laughs “Trust me once you get a drop of this stuff you wont be able to resist.” Levi licks his lips and leans into you yet again. His soft lips collide with yours. Levi slowly works his tongue into your mouth. The blood on his tongue combines with your saliva and slides down your throat. The small amount of blood causes a craving to manifest within you. The craving is intense.

 

“I want more.” you say.

 

“Beg for it.” Levi demands as he dips his fingers into the throat of the women covering them in even more blood. Levi smears it on your face and slowly licks the blood off your face. As Levi licks your face all you can think about is draining the body of the girl that sits directly beside you. The urge becomes too strong and before you know what is happening you uncontrollably lunge into the body of the girl. Your teeth sink into her neck and your mind goes blank. As you drink the craving for blood gradually decreases until you feel completely satisfied. Within minutes the carcass of the women lays on the bed, completely drained of blood.

 

“You have quite a large appetite.” Levi says as he watches you, observing all of your movements. “I told you that you wouldn't be able to resist.” He says as he flashes you a smile.

 

A surge of emotion overcomes you. “What have I done?” You whisper as your brain tries to process all the events that have occurred.

 

“Your transformation isn't complete.” Levi says as he wipes a tear that courses down your cheek. “Go to bed and I will explain everything to you in the morning. Here have a drink of this, you'll like it. The drink is a mix of blood and some brandy it will help you sleep.” He says as he hands you a reddish liquid. You do as you're told and finish the drink and hand the cup back to Levi. He places it next to his collection of various different alcohols that reside on the nightstand. You notice that his alcohol is organized in a manner that only a person with OCD could understand. After placing the cup Levi comes and he than positions you and himself into the blankets. The last thing you remember is being held in Levi's arms staring into his crimson eyes and gradually falling into an alcohol induced sleep.

 

You awake to the sound of a person scurrying around your room. You sit up and see maid Petra setting some clothes onto the bed. “Breakfast in twenty minutes, please don't be late.” Petra says as she bows and dashes out the room. You get out of bed and pick up yet another Victorian gown. The purple velvet gown feels soft against your fingers. You put the dress on and walk down the hallways. You finally reach the dining hall and Levi greets you wearing quite an exquisite suit. He takes your hand and guides you to your seat at the table. A maid you never have seen before comes up and fills your cup with blood. She bows and walks away.

 

“Did you sleep well?” King Erwin asks.

 

“How could she, she has our sons blood coursing through her veins. She's lucky her body can even handle a drop of Levi's blood in her system.” Hanji says as she laughs hysterically.

 

“Let's have a toast!” King Erwin says lifting his cup into the air. “To our sons first blood ceremony, Cheers!” King Erwin says as he winks at you. You lift your glass and drink. The meal that is served to you was a part of an organ from who knows what. You could tell by how the organ convulsed on your plate that it was freshly removed from the body of some animal.

 

“I would guess that your brain is full of questions how much exactly has Levi told you?” King Erwin asked.

 

“All I really know is that ever since the blood ceremony, I have been craving blood, tubs and tubs full of blood. I also remember that Levi told me that my transformation isn't complete. Am I a vampire?” you say feeling quite relieved to get that all off your chest.

 

“Well deary the blood ceremony is an ancient ceremony that has been going on for centuries and centuries. The ceremony is the bonding between one vampire and one human. The sharing of the blood is what connects the vampire and human, if the blood of a vampire is drunk by a human, that human will be turned into a vampire themselves. So to answer your question, yes you are a vampire.” Hanji says as she delicately sips from her glass. “However, even though you bare the blood of our son Levi you must carry on tradition. You must complete a quest. This quest will show weather you are worthy of bearing the name of Ackerman and ultimately weather or not you marry our son and carry on as the next lady Ackerman. However, if you show to be weak and fail the quest I will personally tear out your throat and feed it to my hell hounds, understood?”

 

“Understood.” You say gulping down a mouthful of organ.

 

“However Levi will not be able to attend this quest with you we will be sending our maid Petra with you. She may look small but she can fight.” Hanji says as she claps and bounces in her seat. Petra is already prepared to leave! I will expect to see you back here by midnight with proof that you have actually gone to your destination. Levi guide her back to the room so Petra can fill her in on the details.” Hanji says.

 

“Fine mother.” Levi says as he dabs his face with a napkin and glares at his mother. Levi brings you into the room and you're greeted by Petra except she isn't wearing the maid outfit you're used to seeing her in but instead she wears a body tight shirt that is tight at her waist but becomes loose at the top exhibiting quite an extensive amount of cleavage and some tight black pants. Her hair flows to her back and she holds a black bag.

 

She quickly bows when you enter. “Thank you master, Ackerman.” she says to Levi. Levi whispers in your ear 'good luck' as he kisses your cheek and leaves the room.

 

“Hello madam, are you ready for your mission? With my help I promise you wont lose.” Petra says as she bows. You can see the light in her eye and you feel compelled to trust her. “All I can tell you is that we are going to an age old cave known as cadaver cave. This cave is known throughout the vampire realm as being the place to test the skills of another vampire. Quickly put this on.” Petra says throwing an outfit similar to hers at you. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy everyone! More to come.


End file.
